Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing system and information synchronizing method.
Background Art
Conventionally, in image processing apparatuses such as printers, facsimile machines, copiers, multifunctional peripherals (MFP), and scanners, operational commands are input via an operation display unit fixedly mounted on the image processing apparatus and various information from the image processing apparatus is displayed on the operation display unit.
Technologies that make the operation display unit removable from the image processing apparatus, and accept operation and displays information on the operation display unit performing communication between the operation display unit and the main unit of the image processing apparatus, have been proposed (e.g., JP-2009-186607-A).